This invention relates to a novel toy functioning as a wrist watch and a toy robotic humanoid at the same time.
A conventional wrist watch is intended originally for timekeeping and time indication only, and even such wrist watch as is particularly provided to cater to infants' or children's application may be not so attractable to maintain a child's interest. Nevertheless, infants and children are prone to obtain a wrist watch of their own to imitate adult persons wearing a wrist watch.
In view of the above circumstances, this invention has been made to provide a toy watch capable of working as a normal wrist watch while worn on the wrist but also capable of serving as a robotic humanoid reconfigured for play when taken off the wrist, thereby encouraging an early nourishment of the infants' or children's awareness of time on the watch.